


Silverware

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Traverse Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An important question is asked.





	Silverware

**Author's Note:**

> September 13, 2014  
for dog_daies, July 18th, 2009 - 'aw look, they really do love one another!'

"The lady at the cafe asked if we were dating," Cloud said as he set their bag of take-out down on the kitchen table.

"What did you say?" Leon didn't turn from where he was digging out plates that were clean, not-chipped, and large enough to put dinner on. Judging by the bag, they'd ordered quite a feast. Hopefully Cloud would talk long enough for him to locate clean silverware as well because that was always a bit of a challenge.

"I just kind of looked at her. We're not really 'dating'. We've never been on a date. That would be..." Cloud trailed off and Leon glanced over at him, waiting for that last adjective.

"I don't think she meant it literally." Setting the plates on the table, Leon shrugged. "She just wants to know if we're together."

"Are we?"

Leave it to Cloud to ask the most ridiculous questions right before dinner. But he was right - he had a point. Were they? Were they a couple? Were they dating? Were they anything aside from sharing a house most of the time, a bed most of the time, and dinner whenever they were both home?

They'd really never talked about it and Leon immediately thought that might have always been for the better.

"I don't know," Leon finally replied. "Have you seen any silverware lately? I'm fairly sure it leaves on its own."

"Try the drawer by the fridge," Cloud said. "Remember Aerith was here the other day and did dishes? I've been finding things all over the place. Like, not even stuff that's dishes."

That sounded far too much like Aerith, yes. Leon couldn't help smiling.

"So the answer is 'I don't know'?"

"Yeah," Leon replied. Sure enough, that's where the silverware had gotten to. He grabbed out a pair of forks and a pair of knives and a couple of large serving spoons. Hopefully that would be enough.

He held up the spoons and offered Cloud the tiniest of smiles.

"Unless you want to consider this our first date?"


End file.
